


12:52 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never said I liked every cat,'' Supergirl said after Reverend Amos Howell found a stray bobcat near a Smallville tree for her.
Kudos: 1





	12:52 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I never said I liked every cat,'' Supergirl said after Reverend Amos Howell found a stray bobcat near a Smallville tree for her and viewed it fleeing.

THE END


End file.
